


He Dreams of a Boy

by Carmenlire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Pre and Post Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: His prince has unfathomable depths. He's an endless mystery wrapped in comfort and desire. The two shouldn't go together but Alec imagines it'll make sense one day. This desperate yearning that paralyzes his chest will be soothed away by a soft touch, a welcomed embrace.





	He Dreams of a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of days ago but I've edited a little, added to the word length, and decided to post it here! I know it's shorter but I'm trying to challenge myself and try to be a little more relaxed with my writing! Happy Reading :)

He dreams of a boy. He imagines that he's Sleeping Beauty and there is one man, his soulmate, who can wake him with a kiss.

It will be a kiss for the ages, a fairy tale come true. It would be the kiss of his dreams, utterly perfect, if for no other reason than it's his soulmate come to claim him.

He'll take him away from the bitter monotony of the Institute and show him new worlds, galaxies of color that will transform his hopelessly grey life and universes where he's not wrong for whom he loves.

His prince has unfathomable depths. He's an endless mystery wrapped in comfort and desire. The two shouldn't go together but Alec imagines it'll make sense one day. This desperate yearning that paralyzes his chest will be soothed away by a soft touch, a welcomed embrace. 

His icy veneer will melt when he meets his love. One day, he will know what it feels like to finally feel warm, to have bones that aren't weighted with the bitter chill of disillusioned hope.

He doesn't know it but his prince is centuries old, has felt that despair claw at his chest since before his match was even born. He aches for someone to reach inside his heart and mend it from the inside-- he is so incredibly weary of doing it himself for all of these many, many years.

He wants to show someone the world, his world, as they build something new together.

He barely flinches at the double edged longing that fills him with disappointment and hope at once as days go by, an unending string of dull routine that does nothing but strengthen his walls.

He can’t help but push people away when they try to get too close. He longs for a connection but none of them seem _right_. In the faceless bodies he takes home every night to the crushing ennui that squeezes his heart and sometimes his lungs, he despairs. He buries it under layers and layers of sarcasm and elegance, a cavalier facade that hides just how out of step he feels in this world, this achingly lonely world that he’s been part of for so very long.

They both shut that part of themselves away. They hide it beneath jokes or silence, warm camaraderie or chilly rage. They live their lives in dual casting-- trying in vain to snuff the hope that flickers in their chests even after so long alone.

It's long years but one day the two meet. They find their prince and immediately feel the pull. Their only thought is _it's you_. 

_You're who I've been waiting for._

They smile, unexpected but sincere, and so their story begins.

They laugh and they love and they explore the world together, living a score of lifetimes and experiencing changing universes together, always side by side.

Steadfast in their devotion, they are a constant; legendary figures in their own right but so much more together.

They make their own galaxies and live in color. 

Always bright, always connected.

They're stronger together, fated partners from the moment the universe snapped into being, everything moving toward a singular end.

Alec and Magnus live happily ever after in every world, in every incarnation where soulmates exist.

To accept anything less is lunacy. A love for the ages knows no bounds, is tied by no rules except that the two meet. They find each other and hold on with everything they have.

Alec and Magnus have always been known for their innate, incredible strength.

They never let go. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire!


End file.
